Flare Gun
along with the Santa's Gear. |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 1 flare |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Projectile-launching handgun|currency = Paid}} The Flare Gun is a weapon that was available during the Christmas/Holiday Update 2013 and 2014. It is unlocked at level 7, boasts great damage, moderate range, and excellent accuracy and agility. Strategy A powerful foe on the field, this exclusive weapon is capable of easily taking down an opponent with a single pull of the trigger, inclusive of multiple targets. However, it's reloading time, while not time-consuming, can be your downfall if an experienced player is rushing at you. It's slow bullet traveling speed also makes it difficult to score kills at long range as the shots could be easily avoided. However, with practice and in capable hands, Flare Gun is a deadly weapon on the battlefield. Guide This page will help you to use this weapon effectively. Weapon Analysis Advantages *The Flare Gun is able to kill players in a single shot (except those wearing the black hero armor/A.S.P. armor, with both health boost perks). *The projectile fired from the weapon explodes after 3 seconds. So the range depends on the distance the projectile can travel within 3 seconds. *Fast agility when equipped. *Fast reload speed. *Excellent accuracy. *Players with the Flare Gun are extremely rare to find, so rivalry isn't common. Disadvantages *The flare gun only has 1 flare, making you vulnerable after a shot. *The projectile is quite fast, but does not hit players instantly, making it easily avoidable at long and med range. * Enemies can easily avoid this due to only having 1 shot. * The black hero armor and the A.S.P. armor both have 35% Health bonuses, making them able to withstand one shot from the flare IF BOTH health skill perks were bought by the user. Video Trivia ]] *This weapon is similar to the Noisy Cricket but with one advantage. It has removed it's harsh recoil, making this even more powerful than that of the Noisy Cricket as it maintains the exact same stats as its competitor! *'Flare guns' are not meant to be used as a weapon but rather as a signal for help. *The Flare Gun, like the MIB Noisy Cricket, has increased damage in online modes. **This has been patched up in the new Holiday Update though. As the Flare has the same damage online and offline. ** It looks like the real life orion flare gun. *The Flare Gun bullet explodes shortly after a player or enemy is shot and killed. *In TF2, Far Cry, Manhunt and other game series, the Flare Gun is used as a weapon. *Oddly enough, it shows the "Zzap!" splash after shooting, even though it's not an energy-base weapon. * Previously in Missions mode, the Flare Gun was unable to instantly kill a bot from full health. Now it can kill any bot (apart from Elite Enemies) with a single flare. * The Flare gun makes it's return in the Holiday Update (2014), included in the Santa bundle. *There is a glitch with this weapon that allows you to fire at a faster rate with this weapon. Continuously tap the reload and fire buttons at the same time, or hold down the fire button and simotaneously tapping the reload button, then releasing it. Letting go of the fire button will lead to having to do the process again. This can increase the chance of hitting moving targets. * There are currently two armors, the Black Hero Armor and the A.S.P. Armor, both armors provide 35% extra Health. With full health upgrade from the skill tree, the user is able to withstand the first shot, although barely survive it. The second shot will surely knock him out. Gallery Flare_gun_image.jpg|Flare Gun in The Shop. 10885302_756042681140413_3185815325232758421_n.jpg|Flare gun with Santa bundle. Flare gun.jpg flare.jpg|Flare gun, is also available on other games Flare Gun.jpg|Flare Gun in real life. This one is not made to kill Screenshot 2015-08-16-23-30-39.jpg Category:Weapons Category:Handguns Category:Single Shot Category:Paid Weapons Category:Premium Weapons